


The Girl Who Waited

by Gogetemsupergirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, date fic, supercat, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogetemsupergirl/pseuds/Gogetemsupergirl
Summary: Kara Danvers has been single for pretty much her entire life, after months and months of begging from her sister, she's finally relented and allowed Alex to set her up on a series of blind dates, all of which have gone horribly wrong, but could tonight be the light at the end of the tunnel?Kara is still supergirl and a journalist. She just doesn't work for CatCo.Supercat AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys- I posted this on Fanfic but I thought I should post it on here too. Let me know what you think. :)

It was a Friday night so naturally the bar was almost at full capacity. People drinking, dancing, conversing- well as best as they could over the loud music- busy being too wrapped up in their own worlds to notice anything outside of their own bubbles. She was thankful for that, thankful that no one had really taken their attention off their own good time to notice the young woman sat, alone, by the bar, nursing her third cocktail (some fruity thing the bartender had recommended over an hour previously). She checked her phone for what seemed to be the thousandth time since she’d arrived, nothing. No texts, calls or Facebook notifications, though she had received a snapchat a little earlier on in the night from her sister wishing her luck, at which she’d rolled her eyes and slammed her phone back onto the bar without replying. Sighing, she tossed back the remainder of her drink and stood to leave, tired of waiting. Who for, she still wasn’t sure. Her sister had set her up on yet another blind date- the fourth one this week- though this was the first time her date hadn’t shown. 

Maybe this was the universe telling her something. Her previous dates had not gone well, she’d spent far too much time fumbling over her words on the first to notice the man’s eyes straying from her face to the many rear ends of women walking by, clearly not interested in long term relationships. The second had gone a little better but Harvey, though looking much older than even herself had gotten asked for ID by a bartender only for her to find out he was in fact 19 shortly before he fled. And the less said about Wednesday’s ‘suitor’ the better. She shivered at the memory of the creep. 

She tugged the door open, perhaps a little too forcefully, causing the woman on the other side to come tumbling towards her, quick reactions helped Kara to catch the smaller woman in her hands before carefully righting her back into a standing position apologising profusely in true Kara Danvers fashion. “Oh my gosh!! I am so sorry, I didn’t see you there… I was completely in a world of my own, I didn’t even see you, I was just so angry that my date didn’t turn up and sorta took it out on the door and… and you don’t even need to hear me babbling on about myself when I should…” she sighs taking in the woman now standing in front of her with a look of amusement and a small smirk playing at her lips, hand on hip as though she’d been waiting for her to realise her rambling at any moment. “Be asking you if you’re okay and instead I’m telling you my life story! Are you?… Ok I mean? I didn’t hurt you did I?” At the terrified look on Kara’s face the woman softens her gaze and gives a genuine smile before responding.

“Well, I was fine until I had to experience that completely incoherent mass of words that just left your mouth!” She laughs teasingly and Kara can’t help but smile at the woman which quickly dissipates the moment a look of recognition flashes across the other woman’s features- a light bulb moment, if you will. “Wait, you said you were waiting for a date? Your name isn’t Kara by any chance is it?” At that question Kara isn’t sure if she should be relieved that her date finally showed or mortified at the first impression she’s made, or better yet enraged at how casual the woman was being about the fact she’s over an hour and a half late.

“Uh.. I.. Yes, yes that’s me, Kara Danvers and you are…” Kara manages to stutter out while her brain tries to figure out the situation she’s found herself in.

“Cat. Cat Grant. I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you but I don’t like to make assumptions.” Cat replies with a tone that should make Kara afraid but instead just eager to know more about this mysterious woman. WOMAN. Alex has set her up on a blind date with a woman! Not that that’s an issue for Kara, back on Krypton the idea of sexuality was most definitely not as big a thing as it is on earth. But what baffled her more was that Alex had left out this detail.

“Grant! My sister told me your name was Grant. And she most certainly did not mention that you were a woman!” Kara whispers that last bit afraid of insulting anyone in the room. Too late it seems as she notes the taken aback look on Cat Grant’s face in front of her.

“Oh, I’m sorry I had no idea you weren’t aware. Why don’t we just pretend this never happened hmm.” Cat genuinely looks disappointed that Kara wouldn’t be interested and turns on her heel to exit, hopefully with more grace than with which she had entered.

“No! Wait!” Kara says as she encloses the other woman’s wrist with a soft hand of her own. “Please, I didn’t mean it like that and I most certainly didn’t mean to offend you! I’m just… Surprised that’s all. And kind of a little mad that you’re over an hour late and have yet to apologise, because that’s really rude don’t you think? To leave a girl waiting at a bar on a Friday night for almost two hours drinking alone and the only attention she receives is the occasional pity look from the bartender.” Kara finishes her mini rant to see Cat, hip jutted out to the side, smirk on her lips, looking… impressed?

 

“Well, that’s me told then. I’m sorry Kara and believe me that’s not a word that I tend to use often, or lightly might I add. Something came up at work that demanded my attention, I got out of there as soon as I could. I would have texted you but as you are quite aware I don’t have a number to contact you directly on… you know, as this date was set up through my friend and your sister. But I am sorry and I do hope that we can start a fresh and not let that outfit go to waste?” She says raking her eyes over Kara’s body unabashedly. 

Kara’s having a goldfish moment in front of Cat’s very eyes and it’s amusing to see the girl opening and closing her mouth, wide eyed and completely unsure of what to say. Then finally, “Well when you put it like that, one more drink wouldn’t hurt I guess.” Kara tries to be nonchalant but Cat isn’t fooled for a second and thinks it’s adorable. Hmm, adorable. now there’s a word I most definitely do not use. Cat muses to herself as she follows Kara towards the bar, eyes firmly focused on Kara’s ass that definitely must require a strict squat workout routine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Thank you for your kind words those who commented on chapter one! You cuties!
> 
> Here's chapter two! The next two chapters will uploaded shortly too so I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think :)

Chapter 2

 

Cat Grant was not a woman with time to spare. So when it came to her dating life, well, let’s be honest, she didn’t have one. A fact which was very glaringly obvious to many people in Cat’s life. A fact that only those close enough- and brave enough- would dare to point out. 

When Cat hired Lucy Lane six months ago, she did so with only the sole intention of driving Lois crazy. If you’d have told her those six months ago that she would be sat in her office enjoying her favourite Chinese takeout, long after her entire staff had gone home, with none other than Lucy Lane, she would have laughed so hard you’d think she needed to be committed to an insane asylum. 

Yet, here she was with said woman agreeing to be set up on a blind date…

“Just hear me out, Grant! You have been insufferable lately and it’s quite clear what the reason for that is.” Lucy began, before being cut off by the older woman.

“No Lane, I won’t hear you out, you’re starting to sound like my mother and trust me, you don’t want me to feel the same way about you than I do about her.” Cat began one of her typical rants. “Do you not think I know what people say about me? Any time I’m slightly less than satisfied, I’m obviously not getting any, or I’m on my period or worse yet- going through the menopause.” She scoffed at that last part.

She knew exactly what people thought of her, but the sad fact of the matter was that Cat was lonely. Carter was growing up fast and she was reminded every day that he would be off to college before she knew it. Maybe Lucy had a point. Or maybe I’ve had one too many glasses of wine. What am I thinking. 

 

“I am more than fine on my own Lane. In case you hadn’t noticed, I’ve built an empire, on my own.” She walked across to the bar in her office and took the lid off an expensive bottle of scotch. “I’ve raised an amazing young man, on my own.” She poured herself a large serving of the golden liquid. “I’ve been alone for as long as I can remember and it has never stopped me from achieving all of my dreams and aspirations.” She finishes her pacing around the room and lifts the glass to her mouth before adding “So thanks for your concern. But I am fine, on my own.” She ends her tirade by swallowing the entire contents of the glass in one gulp.

Lucy laughs gently at her friend and thinks very carefully about what to say next.

“Cat, please, sit down and just listen to what I’m saying.” She waits for the CEO to take a seat next to her before tucking her legs underneath herself and turning to face her. “Please don’t think I’m saying this with any ill intention Cat. I’m concerned, as a friend, I can see how you look at me with Alex. Or any couple out in public holding hands walking down the street for that matter. I can see that you’re yearning for that kind of closeness with someone and as your friend I just want to help. Let Alex and I set you up with her sister, Kara. She’s amazing, tragically single, just like yourself. And honestly, we think you’d be great together. She’s got long blonde hair and electric blue eyes. She’s smart, kind and incredibly driven. She’s actually a free-lance journalist. I think you both would have a lot to talk about.” Lucy sighs when she sees the older woman roll her eyes for the third time. “Please Cat, all I’m asking you to do is consider it ok?” Lucy puts on her best puppy dog eyes hoping that her friend will at least go along with this to humour her, if nothing else.

Cat considers it for a moment before getting up to refill her glass once more.

“My god Lane if it matters to you that much, fine. I’ll go on one date with this Kiera girl. And it will end in disaster and then you’ll leave this damn subject alone, deal?” Cat turns back around to the bar and fills a second glass and presents it to her friend.

Lucy takes the glass “Deal. Oh and it’s Kara. Don’t get it wrong. She had an asshole of a boss that insisted on calling her Kiera for three years despite being constantly corrected. It’s a sore subject for her.” 

Cat smiles at her friend and nods. “Okay, I said I’d go didn’t I, now shut the hell up about it, or else you’re fired!” She says jokingly.

The brunette holds up her hands in mock surrender. “We both know you couldn’t last a day without me Kitty Cat.” The nickname earns her a death glare followed by the both of them bursting into fits of laughter.   
——————————————————————————————————-  
Three days later, the big date is in two hours and Cat knows already she is most definitely not going to make it there on time. She sighed as she flopped down in her chair for the umpteenth time that day.

It was in this moment she wished her office wasn’t a giant fishbowl and that just once she could hide away from prying eyes. Not that anyone was really paying any attention, but the thought that anyone could look in at anytime wasn’t exactly comforting.

CatCo was like a zoo. Staff rushing around everywhere, desperately trying to finish what they needed to so that they could get out for the weekend. 

About an hour earlier, Supergirl and the latest monstrous Alien she was trying to take down had come careening through the floor to ceiling windows of the CatCo building and in the process, destroyed power cables and destroyed computers, printers and pretty much everything that got in their way. Thankfully, no one was hurt. But all the same, it was deadline day for the latest issue of CatCo magazine and with every department rushing to complete final touches, a lot of the final ideas were yet to be sent to printing. Most of which, was not yet saved into computers at the moment Supergirl came tumbling in. 

All of this meant that the entirety of CatCo magazine’s staff were now rushing around trying to recreate their work and still manage to get home on time. Something they all knew was not going to happen. Meaning Cat was stuck here waiting to approve all final touches.

 

Almost an hour late already and Cat was sure she wasn’t leaving any time soon. She sighed as another incompetent employee from the art department came rushing through her office door, sweat literally dripping from his forehead handing her another shoddy piece of work. 

In typical Cat Grant fashion she threw out her hand to receive it. She tilted her head down to glance at it before pushing her glasses up her nose.

“Listen.. Brad, is it?” The woman raised her eyebrows expectantly and almost convinced the young man she actually cared.

“Um..” He swallowed “Charles, M’am”. He said nervously as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his shit.

“Charles. Yes. And please, call me Miss Grant.” She deadpanned. “Listen to me when I say that this, is, UN- ACC-EPT-ABLE!.” She stood and jutted her hip to the side, bringing her hand to rest on it. “I know we’ve had an… eventful afternoon. But that is no excuse. Today is for final, last minute touch ups, there is no excuse for handing me this, five minute, hack job, that quite frankly, my 15 year old son could have done better given half the time you’ve had.” The CEO stormed out into the main office to address the rest of her staff just as Lucy Lane came rushing out of the elevator.

“Miss Grant, I’m sorry, I only just got your voicemail. I was out on an errand and got stuck in the subway thanks to Supergirl and some giant marshmallow looking thing…”

“Enough Lane, we’ve had our own run in with them too, now stop rambling excuses and take over. I’m leaving you in charge. Most departments have sent everything to print by now so you shouldn’t be here much longer. I, however, have an important prior engagement, thanks to YOU. I assume you’ll call me later with any important updates, yes?” 

The CEO gave the brunette no time to form an answer as she had already picked up her bag and entered her private elevator. 

As the doors to the elevator closed, the nerves started to make an appearance through Cat’s carefully crafted facade.

Oh god, I hope this poor girl doesn’t hate me already. What a great first impression. Two hours late and still the same outfit from work. Oh for god’s sake Catherine get a hold of yourself! Who cares what this girl thinks you don’t even know what she looks like!

Cat went on to have this internal argument with herself for the entire car ride to the bar she’d been instructed to go to by Lucy. She rolled her eyes as the car pulled up outside. For christ’s sake Lane, really?

She sighed as she stepped out of the car and began rushing towards the door, silently praying her date hadn’t left already. She was so distracted by her own thoughts that she didn’t see the other person coming through the door and finding herself being swept into surprisingly strong arms and back up into a standing position before she could even comprehend what was happening. She raked her eyes up the body in front of her before her eyes landed on the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen.

“Oh my gosh!! I am so sorry, I didn’t see you there… I was completely in a world of my own, I didn’t even see you, I was just so angry that my date didn’t turn up and sorta took it out on the door and… and you don’t even need to hear me babbling on about myself when I should…” Cat smirked and couldn’t help but think this girl in front of her was absolutely adorable. She shook herself out of her thoughts when she realised the girl was still talking.   
“Be asking you if you’re okay and instead I’m telling you my life story! Are you?… Ok I mean? I didn’t hurt you did I?”.

This should be fun. Cat thought.

 

Turns out the beautiful woman Cat now found so charmingly adorable, was in fact the woman she was here to meet. And Cat was now making a mental note to send Lucy Lane the biggest thank you bouquet of flowers she could find come Monday morning….


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again you beautiful people! As I said in chapter two, here is the next one! As always let me know what you think & share any thoughts on what you'd like to see throughout the story.

Chapter 3

 

The two women sat down at the bar and Cat immediately summoned the bartender to take their order. “Two long island ice teas and make them strong!” The CEO demanded 

“Um, actually can I just get a club soda?” Kara shyly requested. “It’s just… I’ve already had a bit to drink this evening and I’ve got an early morning tomorrow.” She finished weakly. She knew it was stupid, alcohol had no affect on her but she’d already had three cocktails served to her by the same bartender this evening and she knew something would seem off if she didn’t start to seem a little buzzed if she had any more.

Cat was a bit surprised by the request but found the younger woman endearing. “Well, you heard the lady. Chop Chop.” She punctuated the request with one of her signature hand waves as she shooed the young man away.

“So, Kara, tell me a bit about yourself, what do you do for fun?” 

For the first time, at the end of a very, very long week of bad dates with guys who clearly didn’t care asking her the same generic questions, Kara was so relieved to finally be on a date with someone who genuinely seemed interested in her life.

 

“Oh, mostly game nights with my friends and my sister and her girlfriend or just binge watching my netflix queue.” Kara finished by pushing her glasses back up to the top of her nose. “What about you, Cat, what do you do for fun?”

Cat laughed at the girl’s naivety. “Fun? Oh gosh I haven't had much of that in my life for a long time actually.” Her facial expression suddenly turned very sombre. “I spend any free time I have thinking about work, worrying about CatCo and on the rare occasion, I do play some board games with my son, Carter.” Cat smiled fondly at that last part. I really have to make more time for him when he get’s back from spending the summer with his father.

“Well, that sounds nice. How old is your son?” 

“Fifteen. He’s the best thing i’ve ever done- CatCo included.” Cat sighed. “I’ve not been paying as much attention to him as I should lately. In fact I’ve kind of let everything apart from work slip away from me a little. Hence why Lucy had to practically force me to go on a blind date… Not that I’m complaining about that anymore.” The CEO winked as her date began to blush at the thinly veiled compliment.

“I’m sure he understands, Cat.” Kara reached out between them and took the older woman’s hand in hers and began rubbing soothing circles to comfort her. “It can’t be easy being the queen of all media and I’m sure he appreciates everything you do for him.”

Cat smiled and looked down at her hand now resting in Kara’s. Hmm I usually hate public displays of affection, why don’t I want her to let go? 

The younger blonde noticed the other woman looking down at their joint hands and immediately pulled away. “Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to just assume, I’m kind of just a naturally touchy person, I should really have asked if you were comfortable.” Oh Rao, Kara way to go. 

“Kara, stop. I wasn’t uncomfortable, you did nothing wrong.” Cat held out her hand and smiled when Kara took it. “I was just thinking how nice it was that you were comforting me, that’s all.” Cat shrugged as a last ditch attempt to play it cool.

“Sorry, I tend to ramble when I’m nervous.” Kara smiled and fixed her glasses with her free hand. Another sign of her nerves. 

“No need to apologise.” Now it was Cat’s turn to provide some comfort. “…So, I make you nervous do I?” Cat smirked.

“Well, of course you do! Who wouldn’t be slightly nervous on a date with a gorgeous, successful and incredibly talented journalist?” It was Kara’s turn to flirt.

Cat laughed “Oh stop!” She waved her hand. “You’ll feed my ego if you keep at that… and according to my employees, that’s already as inflated as it could possibly get.”

Kara smiled and brushed her own hair behind her ear. “It’s just the truth, but for what it’s worth, there’s nothing wrong with being confident in yourself.”

“Well when you put it like that, do go on.” She waited for a moment to see if Kara took the bait but put the girl out of her misery just as she was about to follow instructions. “Oh Kara, I’m just teasing you. Now enough about me, I want to hear about you. So I’ve only met Alex a couple of times when she’s come to the office to visit Lucy, but she seems pretty great, what was it like growing up with her as a sister?”

Kara’s smile grew ten times the size as she thought about her big sister before launching into a huge rant about her childhood, telling story after story of all the mischief she and Alex got into during their teen years. Obviously leaving out the parts that involved her super powers.

——————————————————————————————————

A couple of hours later, and many drinks later for Cat, It was becoming very clear to Kara that the CEO should probably call it a night soon. Cat was drunk ranting about some board member that had it in for her and as sexy as Kara found angry Cat , she knew the evening was drawing to a close when the bartender glanced at them with clear irritation on her face. The bar had pretty much emptied out after last orders were called a half hour ago but being so wrapped up in each other, it wasn’t until now that Kara had even noticed they were one of only two couples left in the bar. Alas, she knew she had to interrupt the older woman’s rambling and get her home.

“Um, Cat… Not that I haven’t enjoyed every moment of this evening but if we don’t leave in the next minute, I’m pretty sure the death glares I’m getting from the bartender are going to turn me to stone.” 

Cat stopped mid sentence and glanced around wide eyed before bursting into a full belly laugh. “Oops! I didn’t even realise everyone leaving.” She continued to laugh.

“How about you let me take you home?” Kara smiled and stood up from her bar stool to help Cat do the same.

“Well I’d say buy a girl a drink first… but you already did!” Cat continued to laugh, clearly finding herself funnier than any sober person would.

Panic started radiating throughout Kara’s entire body immediately. “No!! I didn’t mean for that Miss Grant… I… I… I just meant I’d see you to your door safely, I mean, you’ve had a lot to drink and I just want to make sure you’re safe.”   
“Miss Grant?! Kara, relax! It was a joke. I mean I know I only just met you tonight but I am a great judge of character. I didn’t think for a second you’d try to take advantage of a fair maiden in such a delicate state.” Cat allowed the younger woman to help her down from her stool and waited patiently for Kara to pick up both of their purses. Kara then wrapped an arm around Cat’s shoulder and guided her towards the door of the bar.

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to think that’s all I came here for. How far is your place from here? I could walk you home? Or we could get a cab, whatever you prefer.” 

As they stepped out into the cool air of the night, Cat shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. “Can you please hand me my cellphone from my purse?” Kara passed the phone over right away and Cat immediately began typing away. “My driver will be here to get us any second now, I’ll have him drive you home to your place first, that way you know I will get home safe and I’ll know you’ve gotten home safe.” The CEO smiled at her plan.

“Sounds perfect.” Cat shivered and Kara shook off her jacket to wrap the smaller woman up in it. “Gosh, you’re freezing.” She rubbed up and down Cat’s arms gently trying to generate some warmth for her. 

In no time the car pulled up in front of them and the younger woman helped her date into the back seat before sliding in next to her. They spent the car ride in comfortable silence, exchanging small smiles and Kara rubbing soothing circles on the back of the other woman’s hand between them.

Soon enough they arrived outside Kara’s apartment building. “Well, this is me.” She hesitated before leaning in to kiss Cat’s cheek. “I really enjoyed our evening together, Cat. I hope we can see each other again soon?”

In reply, Cat took the taller woman’s face between her hands and joined their lips in a quick peck. “I’d love that. You have my number, text me, or call, whichever you Millenial’s prefer.” She finished with a small smile and shrug of her shoulders. Drunk Cat is definitely adorable, I need to see this again.  
Kara thought to herself.

Kara shook her head at the behaviour of the other woman. “Goodnight Cat, please text me when you get home safely.” She then looked to the front seat where the driver was looking straight ahead, minding his own business. “Can you make sure she texts me when you guys get back to her place please, Sir?”  
Karl, Cat’s driver, turned around and smiled gently. “Of course M’am.” And turned straight back to the road. 

“See you soon, Cat.” Kara said as she shut the door and waited by the side of the road as the beautiful woman of her dreams drove away.

Not soon enough. She thought. Kara sighed and made her way inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.....
> 
> As promised. Chapter 4. Hoping to get the next one up by the end of the week but could be sooner depending on how inspiration strikes :) As I said in the last chapter notes, I'll always be interested in hearing your thoughts or wishes for future chapters so don't hesitate to let me know :)

Chapter 4.

Just as she walked through her door, her phone dinged in her pocket. Kara frowned when it was from Alex and not Cat.

A: How did it go?! x

K: Well, you could have told me it was CAT FREAKING GRANT you sent me out to meet! 

A: I could have, but that would ruin the whole concept of a BLIND date now wouldn’t it little sister? ;)

K: Don’t get smart with me!

A: So.. didn’t go well huh?

K: Alex, she’s amazing! We didn’t stop talking all night and she’s no where near as mean as everyone makes her out to be! She’s actually so kind and thoughtful! OH! And she is so much more beautiful in person. I mean she looks great in photos but WOW!

A: Woah… is Kara in… LOVE?

K: Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Alex. Isn’t this what you wanted. For me to go on a date with someone and actually enjoy it?

A: Of course it is, Sorry, I wasn’t serious Kara. You know I just want you to be happy.

K: I know. Thanks Alex. I owe you one. Hey, if this goes well we could end up double dating!!

A: That would be amazing Kara. Anyway, was just checking in, time for bed I think. I’ll call you in the morning for all the juicy details. Love you xxxxxxx

K: Ok, night Alex. Love you more xxxxxxxxx

Ugh, better take my make up off.

Kara began her bed time routine, removing make up, exfoliating her face, brushing her teeth and just as she began to undress to put her PJ’s on- A Supergirl T shirt and shorts set that Alex thought were a hilarious christmas present the first year she came out as Supergirl- her phone dinged signalling a new message, the superhero picked up her phone to check it.

Hi Kara, It’s Cat Grant. I just reached home and Karl reminded me to text you. Which is stupid because how would I ever forget?

Kara: Hi Cat. Glad you’re home safe. Make sure to have a glass of water and two advil by your bed ready for when you wake up- I think you may be needing them in the morning. - Kara.

Cat: Great advice. I had a wonderful evening with you. You really turned a bad day into an amazing night Kara. Thank you for not leaving. X

Kara: Well, I almost did. So thank you for not being any later ;). Get some rest, beautiful. I’ll text you when I wake up. Goodnight Cat. X

Cat: Goodnight, Kara. X

Cat: PS- you’re the beautiful one. X

Kara laughed and placed her phone in it’s charging station before continuing to get changed and climbing into bed. As she snuggled down under the comforter she thought back over her night and sighed. What a night.

 

—————————————————————————————————-

Cat was rudely awoken by the obnoxious screeching of her alarm. 6:00am… why do I do this to myself on a Saturday?!

Cat slammed her hand down on her alarm clock on her bedside table and grunted as she pulled herself out of the bed. Egyptian cotton seems like an amazing idea until every single morning when I’m trying to get out of bed! 

The older woman laughed to herself. The price you pay for the best of the best Cat. 

As she regained her consciousness she noticed the glass of water on the bedside table and two advil lying next to it. Thank you, Kara! 

As the CEO made her way to her home gym to perform her morning work out, her mind cast back to the evening before. Memories of drunken flirting and the gorgeous face of Miss Kara Danvers came flooding back. Cat wondered what Kara was doing right now. Probably sleeping like any other normal person in National City.

An hour later, the petite blonde stepped down from her cross trainer and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her towel before making her way out towards her bedroom- or more specifically- her en suite bathroom. The familiar scent of alcohol sweating out of her pours was becoming almost too much to handle and she needed it gone ASAP. Usually this scent came with a night of regrets and memories of making out with random strangers. Not this morning though. This morning all she could think about was a certain peppy blonde.

Checking her phone, she wondered if Kara would be awake yet.

Ah one text can’t hurt, I’m sure she’ll just reply when she sees it.

Cat: Good morning, I just finished my work out and I’m craving fresh pastries from Noonan’s… Care to join me in say, an hour?

There. That seems casual enough.

Placing her phone onto the bathroom counter, she stripped out of her workout clothes and reached up to turn the shower on. Moments later, she stepped under the stream of hot water and let her mind wander to thoughts of spending more time with Kara.

——————————————————————————————————

Kara flew into the DEO carrying a rogue Fort Rozz escapee for the third time this morning and it was only 7:30am.

“Got another one for you J’onn! hopefully that’s the last one today. I have a job interview on Monday and I really want to get prepared for it”

“A job interview? Kara, I thought we agreed that freelancing was the best way for you to hide your identity!” Alex let her presence be known from across the room.

“No, you agreed! I applied for this job at the tribune weeks ago. It’ll be so much better for my career if I have a publication behind me instead of trying to sneak into press conferences by myself!” Kara folded her arms in her best super hero pose. When Kara was Supergirl, she had a lot more confidence to stick up for herself to Alex.

The older Danvers held her hands up in surrender. “Okay Okay! Jees if it really means that much to you, fine! But… The trib, Kara? As in, CatCo’s Tribune? Have you thought that one through?” She raised her eyebrows and waited for the penny to drop.

“…Well, Snapper Carr is the head of the tribune. Not Cat. So I don’t see what you’re trying to get at here. Plus as I said before Alex, I applied weeks ago!”

“I said it’s fine! I just wanted to make sure you realised that’s all.”

J’onn stood between the two women thoroughly confused before remembering he could literally read minds… Oh no, I so do not want to get into all of that!

“Kara, It looks like things have quietened down, why don’t you get going to prepare for your interview?” J’onn suggested in attempt to put an end to whatever was going on between the sisters.

“Thanks, J’onn. Call if you need me… But, try not to okay?” The hero laughed and took off on her way home before he could reply, or change his mind.

——————————————————————————————————

After such a busy morning, Kara couldn’t wait to get home, get in her comfy clothes and bury herself in interview prep. But first, she couldn’t wait to check her phone to see if a certain CEO had messaged her.

Cat: Good morning, I just finished my work out and I’m craving fresh pastries from Noonan’s… Care to join me in say, an hour?

Kara smiled at the message. She’d love nothing more than to spend the day with Cat but she knew she needed to do some serious homework for her interview the next day. Torn between head and heart she went for the best of both worlds. Ok i’ve been watching way too many Hannah Montana re runs on Netflix.

Kara: Hey you! Sorry for the late reply, I’ve actually just been out for my morning run. I am starving but I have a big interview on Monday and I really haven’t done much preparation. Do you think we could get Noonan’s to take out and you could maybe come over to my place and help me?

Her phone dinged with Cat’s instant reply.

Cat: Sounds perfect. What’s the job? Oh and Karl has your address so I’ll grab Noonan’s on the way and be there in roughly 45 minutes, Is that Okay?

The hero smiled at her phone and typed out her response.

Kara: Perfect, see you soon. Oh and bring plenty of food! I like pretty much everything from Noonan’s. :) x

Cat: Noted. See you soon, Kara. x

The younger woman had never been more thankful for superspeed as she raced into her bathroom to rid herself of the stench of the multiple Aliens she’d fought in the early hours of the morning.

Cat on the other hand was a little confused. Why didn’t she answer my question about the job? Hmm. Probably just too exited at the thought of food.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi guys! How are you all? So I hope you're all still enjoying the story! I know it's pretty slow burn but I promise you things will start to pick up soon. I just really wanted to right a fluffy little SuperCat story because I miss Cat Grant so much! I really didn't even think many people would even read it! Anyway I am rambling Kara style. Hope you all enjoy this one and as always let me know if you have any thoughts or ideas or anything you'd like to see coming up. Enjoy!!

  
Chapter 5

  
Cat arrived outside Kara’s building right on time, but here she found herself nervous to knock the door. _Oh for god’s sake she’s just a girl Catherine, don’t be ridiculous_.

Inside the apartment, Kara was smiling amusedly at the door as she watched Cat raise her hand and lower it again over and over.

Cat finally got a hold of herself and knocked the door gently. In seconds, Kara was opening the door and greeting the older woman with a huge grin.

“Hey! Right on time, come on in I’m starving!” Kara said gesturing for Cat to enter the apartment.

“I didn’t know exactly what you’d like so I got a mix of sweet and savouries.” Cat explained as she moved towards the kitchen area of Kara’s open plan living space.

Kara followed behind to help the CEO unload the huge Noonan’s takeout bag. The two women sat at the counter and dug into their breakfast feast.

When both of them were full, Kara stood and began clearing the mess and dishes away. Cat sat admiring the younger woman for a moment before she remembered what their other plan was for the day.

“So, you didn’t tell me what your interview was for.”

“Oh! I got so excited about the thought of food I forgot to say. I actually have an interview with Snapper Carr… At the Tribune?” Kara wasn’t sure how the other woman was going to react but after what Alex had said, she’d thought about it a lot and was starting to think her sister was probably right.

Cat laughed at the younger blonde. “Kara, was that a question or a statement?” She asked as she raised an eyebrow in jest.

“A statement. But I’m not so sure it’s a good idea anymore. I mean I applied for the position weeks ago before I even knew you and I know that it’s not like I ever thought I’d go on a date with you and we’ve only been out once, we don’t even know what’s happening yet and…”

Kara’s adorable rant was cut off by Cat’s calming voice of reason.

“Kara. Darling. Take a breath. First of all, I have nothing to do with the hiring of staff at the Tribune, that is completely down to Mr Carr. Having said that; we have been on a date, and I would like to continue to date you and if you are working at a CatCo publication there could be a conflict of interest there for me. On top of that, it could make life difficult for you at CatCo if it becomes common knowledge that we’re dating. But at the end of the day, it is entirely up to you, it’s your career and I won’t ask you to compromise your career options or miss out on opportunities.”

The younger woman took a minute to digest Cat’s words before responding.

“You’re totally right. My sister said it could be an issue if we were dating and I started working at CatCo. I was just so excited to have gotten the interview that I didn’t want to listen to her.” Kara sat down next to Cat at the counter and took the other woman’s hand in her own. “I know we’ve only been on one date, but I felt a real connection to you that I’ve never felt before with anyone and I really want to pursue this, Cat. I really hope you feel the same way. But I think you’re right. I wouldn’t want people to think I got where I am because I was seeing the owner of the company, I want people to see me for my talent as a journalist.”

Cat smiled softly at the other woman. “Kara, I’m not saying you shouldn’t go for it, I just wanted you think about it fully before doing it. If you want the job that’s fine. And Snapper does not play favourites or do any favours so I know you’d get that job all by yourself. If you feel like that’s not something you want to do now that we’re dating that is also fine. I will be happy with whatever you choose.”

“I think you’d better help me find somewhere else to work though because I’m telling you, this free lance thing is hard some months I barely get any work and I just want to have something steady for once.” Kara felt relieved to speak to someone about this finally. Even though she couldn’t explain the full reasons for why she wanted just one aspect of her life to be solid and somewhat predictable from day to day, it felt good to be able to say this to someone who wasn’t going to just rant at her about how important it was for Supergirl to be available at any time and how having a full time job would just get in the way.

“Well that I can certainly do. And I understand what you mean, I was a freelance journalist for a brief period of time when I was just starting out and the lack of structure to my days drove me to insanity… So if you’re not going to the interview does that mean we have the day to do whatever we please?”

“It does indeed, so m’lady, what do you have in mind?” Kara asked, her eyes bright and full of excitement at the prospect of spending an entire day in the company of this wondrous woman.

“Is it bad that I would actually love it if we just lay out on the couch and watched some movies? Whenever Carter is home from school when he’s sick, we have a pyjama day watching movies and I’m really missing him at the moment. Would you mind?” Cat asked tentatively - which was very out of sorts for her.

Instead of responding, Kara stood up and gestured for Cat to take her hand. When the older woman obliged, Kara lead her to the couch and motioned for her to sit down. Once Cat was seated, Kara reached into a storage basket behind the couch and pulled out a huge blanket for the two of them and draped it over the other woman before moving over towards the TV and her DVD collection. “What would you like to watch, I have pretty much everything on DVD or I have netflix if you’d prefer.” Kara asked while glancing over her shoulder.

“Honestly I’m fine with whatever you choose, sweetheart just hurry up and get over here, the best part of a movie day is the snuggling!”

Kara’s heart fluttered at the term of endearment. “Are you telling me, that Cat, CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, Queen of All Media, Grant, is a snuggler?!” The taller woman teased. Cat scowled in response and folded her arms over her chest trying to do her best Cat Grant signature stare down. Although apparently it doesn’t have an affect on the super hero as Kara just began to laugh more.

“Cat do you honestly think that’s going to intimidate me? You look adorable right now!” Kara turned back around to face the TV, put the DVD she had selected into the player and made her way to the couch to join her date.

Cat lifted her arm as a signal for the younger woman to crawl up and lay her head on her shoulder. As Kara settled, the older of the two wrapped the blanket securely around them both and The Breakfast Club began to play.

“Carter and I love this movie.” Cat said quietly. She didn’t want to bring the mood down, but the more time she spent with Kara, the more she thought about spending time like this all three of them. _Cat you met her yesterday, stop imagining weddings and family vacations!_  She chastised herself mentally. This was so out of character for the CEO, but surprisingly, she didn’t mind it as much as she was trying to convince herself she did.

Kara placed her hand on her knee to try and comfort the older woman. “I can’t imagine how hard it must be to be away from him, Cat. When will he be back?”

Cat sighed “Not for almost two weeks. He’s away with his father at the moment, annual summer camping trip that they go on for the last 2 weeks of summer. They only went a couple of days ago. But it feels like forever. He barely has cell reception where they camp, at least when he was at his father’s house I could FaceTime with him whenever I wanted.” Cat always felt so much lonelier when she couldn’t speak to her son everyday. Him being away was always hard, but knowing that she could see him on video calls whenever she wanted to, always made it that bit easier.

“I understand, I lost my parents when I was young, I’d give anything to speak to them just one more time.” Kara replied.

Cat knit her eyebrows together in confusion. “But Alex said your mother was here just a few weeks ago to visit, she mentioned something about her mother constantly putting her down about not being a good enough big sister. Though from what you’ve told me about Alex, I find that very hard to believe.”

“Eliza is my foster mother. Alex isn’t my biological sister, although we feel like we are.” Kara looked up to Cat out of the corner of her eye. “It’s a long story, I’ll tell you sometime, I promise. Right now though i’d like to enjoy being here in this moment with you if that’s ok?” Kara smiled hopefully, she really did just want to spend some quality time doing nothing with someone who was beginning to mean something to her.

Cat rested her arm on Kara’s hip- that was in easy reaching distance now that the taller woman had curled right up into her - and rubbed up and down in soothing motions. “That sounds great to me, Darling.”

Kara smiled. “I really like it when you call me that.”

“Hmm. Well I suppose that’s good, because I really like calling you that, Darling.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo...... sorry about the wait! I hope you all like it. Been a busy week and I've just not had much time to sit and write. Hoping to have the next chapter up very soon. Enjoy & Let me know what you think as always :) x

Chapter 6

By the time the credits started rolling on the movie, Kara’s head was in Cat’s lap, the older woman stroking and playing with her hair absentmindedly.

Cat sighed happily “I really love that movie…Do you want to watch another, darling?”

After receiving no response, Cat gently leant forward to discover that the younger woman had fallen asleep. Which was both adorable and terribly inconvenient. Inconvenient for two reasons. The first, she really needed to pee and Kara’s head was resting against her bladder. The second reason was that her cell phone was way out of reach and this was the perfect moment to take a candid picture.

Cat settled back for the moment, hoping that Kara would naturally wake before she absolutely had to move.

Roughly 15 more minutes had passed and just as the CEO was about to relent and wake the sleeping beauty, Kara’s phone began to ring from across the apartment, causing her to jolt awake. Cat couldn’t help but laugh at the other woman as Kara slowly began to get her bearings and come back to reality.

Kara realised the noise that had disturbed her peaceful sleep was her cell phone. She walked over to the counter to retrieve the device. As she picked it up she saw Alex’s name on the caller ID. _This can’t be good._

“Alex, everything Okay?” Kara said as she picked up the phone.

  **Kara, I’m so sorry! I know you’re seeing Cat and prepping for your interview, but this is SUPER urgent. The elder danvers sounded a little panicked and Kara knew she wouldn’t be calling if it was something the DEO could handle without her.**

“No it’s fine, if it’s urgent, I guess I’ll come over. I’ll be there soon,” Kara hung up the phone and looked at the CEO sheepishly.

“I’m so sorry. That was my sister, I have to run out for a little while. I don’t know how long I’ll be but if you’d like to wait here for me I’ll try to make it quick? I mean, I know you’ve probably got better things to do.. I really am sorry, I feel awful that I even have to go. It sounded so important and she did promise she wouldn’t interrupt today, so it must be urgent and…”

“Honey! Slow down.” Cat laughed as she walked towards the rambling woman and ran a comforting hand down her arm. “Kara, honestly, go. I’ve got a few errands to run and I do need to pop into CatCo for a few things I left on my desk. So why don’t you deal with you sister emergency and text me when you’re done and we can maybe go get some dinner together, hmm?”

Kara was in awe of the CEO’s ability to immediately calm her down from one of her anxious rants.

The super hero took a breath and smiled at the shorter woman. “That sounds great. Like I said, it may not take long, I should just really go and make sure she’s alright. Thank you for being so understanding.”

Cat squeezed Kara’s bicep in an attempt to reassure her and was extremely impressed and ever so slightly aroused by the firmness she found there.

“I’m going to head to CatCo, text me when you’re leaving your sister’s place.”

The taller blonde nodded and walked Cat to the door of her apartment. “I’ll try to make it quick, I promise.” She leant down, moving to kiss the other woman on the cheek but quickly pulled back, leaving Cat confused. “I’m sorry, I didn’t ask… Is it? Would it be ok if I… Kissed you on the cheek, maybe? She stumbled out.

The CEO shook her head and smiled. “Oh Kara, you really didn’t need to ask. And for future reference, the answer will always be yes.” She finished with a wink and before she could give herself a mental pat on the back, the younger woman was leaning in and planting the sweetest, gentlest of kisses on her lips.

“I’ll see you soon, darling.” And with that, the CEO was gone.

 

————————————————————————————————----------------------------------------------

As Kara flew towards the DEO, her mind kept wandering back to the morning she’d spent with Cat.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted as she landed in the DEO to find Superman, eyes red, in battle with everyone and everything that crossed his path.

“KAL?” Kara shouted in shock at seeing her cousin in such a crazed state.

The male superhero whipped around at hearing his name and made a beeline for his cousin.

As he approached, Kara saw nothing but anger and hatred in the man’s eyes and immediately realised what had happened. Red Kryptonite.

Suddenly, the two heroes were in battle. Superman giving his cousin everything he had, every ounce of strength he had, every move he’d ever learnt, there was no stopping him.

Kara was torn. She didn’t want to hurt her cousin, but she couldn’t let him wreak havoc on National City. She had to stop him.

At first, Supergirl was strictly on the defensive, simply blocking every single move that came her way, hoping to wear the other Kryptonian down.

When that clearly wasn’t working, things took a more violent turn. Kal-El was not letting up. In the blink of an eye, he was flying towards Kara and soon the super cousins were above National City throwing everything they had at each other. Whilst Kara was desperately trying to prevent anyone else getting hurt, Kal-El seemed to have tunnel vision for his cousin.

After almost an hour of constant battle, Kara finally brought her cousin down with an almighty blow. J’onn had offered to use a modified Kyrptonite dart that would weaken Superman, without causing the sickness, to end it a lot sooner, but Kara knew her cousin would never forgive her if she let that happen.

Back at the DEO, J’onn had just finished his debrief. Alex and Kara were now walking to the med bay where Superman was currently being held and treated using sun lamps in attempt to reverse the effects of the Red Kryptonite. They stood outside, watching the doctors work through the glass window.

“I just don’t know, Alex. When I was under the influence of red kryptonite, I said mean things, every bad thought i’ve ever had in my life came out of my mouth, he said nothing. He just looked angry. I could see it in his eyes, he wanted to kill me.” Kara explained.

“So what do you think? It’s not Maxwell Lord?” Alex enquired.

“I think it’s a copycat. Someone wants to hurt me. Someone who has the means and the facilities to make Kryptonite.” Kara knit her eyebrows together in confusion. But who?

“I think you’re right. Listen, you’ve had a hell of a day, you must be exhausted, Kara. Go get yourself some takeout and have an early night. We’ll have a closer look into this.” The elder Danvers suggested.

Kara hugged her sister. “Thanks, Alex. That’s exactly what I’m going to do! But first, I definitely need to shower… again!” She laughed and flew off as fast as she could. If she was honest, this had been a roller coaster of a day. And as exhausted as she was, she really did want to get back on the couch with Cat and order a huge amount of takeout. She just hoped the other woman wanted that too.

 

——————————————————————————————————-----------------------------------------

As Cat arrived at CatCo to pick up her laptop, out of the corner of her eye she saw red and blue flashing past her window. She walked over to the enormous floor to ceiling glass doors and went out onto the balcony to get a better look.

Before her very eyes, Superman and Supergirl were exchanging blow after blow after blow. This was too much of a good story to miss, so she dug through her purse to locate her cell phone and called her best photographer.

  
“James. Superman VS Supergirl, right outside of CatCo Plaza… well, above. I need the best pictures possible, I don’t care how. My balcony has a pretty great view of it if that helps. Oh and I’ll be writing the article to go along with it so they better be incredible!” Before James could get even a single syllable out, the call was ended.

Without pause, the CEO went back into her office and began making calls to various members of her staff to get onto reporting the current action.

After all the excitement had died down and Supergirl had been victorious, Cat’s mind was swirling with ideas on the article she was going to write. She needed an interview with at least one of the supers, ASAP. But How?

——————————————————————————————————-------------------------------------------

It was nearing 5pm when Kara stepped out of the shower, she used her super speed to quickly dry her hair and get into her comfiest sweats and tshirt. She pulled on her favourite fluffy socks and grabbed her phone to text Cat.

**I’m so sorry about earlier, I’m home now. About to order takeout if you’d care to join me? - Kara. X**

**I’d love that, dear. I’ll be there soon. - Cat. X**

**Awesome, see you soon- Kara. X**

Kara busied herself by tidying around her apartment while she waited for her date to arrive and before she knew it, there was a knock at the door.

“Hey, sorry about today. I’m so glad you came back though.” Kara said as she opened the door.

In response, the other woman held up a bag of Chinese takeout. “I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty of getting us some dinner on the way over here. I hope you like potstickers!” She said as she walked into the apartment and placed the takeout bag on the counter. Cat was surprised by how at ease she felt at Kara’s apartment and this was only the second time she’d been here. 

“I love potstickers! Are you kidding me? You’re the best!” Kara gushed as she moved to the cupboard to get some plates for the food.

“Slow down there, Tina Turner. I may have had some help when ordering the food…” The CEO admitted. Kara raised her eyebrow at the confession. “Okay okay, I asked Lucy!” She laughed. “Now be a dear and pick a movie to watch and I’ll bring the food over to the couch.”

  
“Who am I to deny the request of such a beautiful woman?” Kara jested as she moved over to her DVD collection.


End file.
